thestorytellerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor
A 1,000+ year old time traveler from the lost planet of Gallifrey, capable of regenerating into a new body if he’s mortally wounded. The Doctor travels through time and space fighting monsters, saving worlds, and being rather sort of marvelous. He’s not without his flaws, however. For instance, he’s got a thing about lying. A lot. He even told the Storyteller that he was just an extreme fan of Doctor Who… who just so happened to have a functioning TARDIS and sonic screwdriver… The sad thing is, the Storyteller believes the lie. History First Encounter This incarnation of the Doctor first appeared in the Storyteller's universe when he and his faithful companion materialized near Uncle Bob's front yard while the latter was mowing his lawn. The Doctor thought they had landed on New Earth in the far distant future, but after mistaking Uncle Bob for a hideous alien, realized he had miscalculated their destination. The Doctor gave Uncle Bob some Jelly Babies (though they ended up being stale Gummy Bears), and offered to fix his lawn mower. He quickly repaired it with his sonic screwdriver, and volunteered to do a couple passes of mowing. Uncle Bob promptly went back inside and let the Doctor finish mowing his lawn. Uncle Bob Meets Doctor Who Meeting the Storyteller Some time later, the Doctor, searching for a new traveling companion, materialized the TARDIS in the Storyteller's studio in the middle of a movie review. He offered the Storyteller a chance to travel with him, but the Storyteller refused the offer, saying he needed to finish his review first. The Doctor apologized for interrupting, and left. Indy Christian Review: Dialtone The Doctor eventually returned, and the Storyteller joined him for a short time, traveling into his own past to review Time Changer. After the review, the Storyteller returned to the TARDIS moments before his past self entered the room. After the Storyteller left the TARDIS, the Doctor discovered that he could observe a parallel universe, and found that universe's version of the Storyteller. He and the Storyteller watched Alter-Zack review the movie Second Glance. After the review was over, the Storyteller tried to adjust the video feed, but accidentally changed it to a view of the Void, the empty space between universes. As they watched, they were greeted by Genocron, who begged the Storyteller's help to free him from the Void. The Doctor did not directly participate in the Battle for the Hat, though he did help some. When Uncle Bob received a death threat from his brother Uncle Billy, who was working for Genocron, the Doctor allowed him to stay in the TARDIS while Mr. Researcher used a holographic decoy to make the villains think Uncle Bob had been killed. When the Storyteller was captured by Cowhead the Pirate, the Doctor piloted the TARDIS to the moment, revealing that Uncle Bob was still alive and freeing the Storyteller before Genocron could get the hat. Family Reunion After Genocron was defeated, the Doctor permitted Uncle Bob to travel with him for a time. It wasn't long before the Doctor's patience for Uncle Bob's antics ran out. After one too many hijinks, the Doctor literally threw Uncle Bob out of the TARDIS. Frustrated and lonely, the Doctor longed for the happier days of traveling with family. His reverie was cut short by the arrival of a hyper-cube, a Time Lord distress beacon. The message appeared to come from his granddaughter, Susan, whom he had thought was long since killed in the Time War. Following the beacon, he found Susan stranded on a planet overrun by Daleks. He found her just as she was finishing regenerating after being attacked by a Dalek Puppet. Their joyous reunion was cut short as her new regeneration quickly failed, the damage sustained in the attack having damaged both her hearts. She regenerated two more times before the Doctor was able to take her back to the TARDIS to stabilize her. After narrowly escaping a squad of Dalek Puppets, the Doctor managed to get his granddaughter back to the ship, and used the TARDIS' zero-room to finally stabilize her. Restored, the Doctor and Susan happily set off for more adventures. Revelations Behind the Scenes The character of the Doctor is actually owned by the BBC. This iteration of the character is an unauthorized “fan-canon” (or “fanon”) version, since Zack is too cheap to assemble his own proper Doctor cosplay. Appearances *The Adventures of Uncle Bob **Uncle Bob Meets Doctor Who(first appearance) *Indy Christian Review **Dialtone **Second Glance **The Wednesday Morning Breakfast Club **Remember *The Zack Lawrence Show **Doctor Who: Family Reunion Category:Characters Category:Heroes